


A Strategic Retreat

by donutsweeper



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mornings, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roque wanted coffee and nothing was going to stop him from getting it.</p><p>Well, almost nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strategic Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanAmazon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanAmazon/gifts).



Squinting at the amount of sun light streaming in from the opened blinds, Roque shuffled out of his bedroom in search of coffee. He was never drinking anything blue again. Ever. And nothing with fruit in it. He was going to stick to beer from now on. Just beer. And maybe bourbon. There was nothing wrong with bourbon. Or whisky. Or tequila. Just no Jensen-approved drinks. Actually, considering how he felt after they ate those Luther burgers Jensen had insisted they all try last month, he should probably just avoid any and all food stuffs Jensen suggested from now on, even when there was sound logic behind what he was offering. Sure Roque was a typical American male. He liked bacon. He liked cheeseburgers. And he certainly liked doughnuts, but a sandwich combining all three? Yeah, that had turned out to be a really bad idea.

Roque stumbled out of the hall and turned to walk into the kitchen but stopped to laugh at what he saw. Cougar, the poor bastard, was sitting on the floor crammed into the corner between the sink and the cabinets because Jensen had somehow fallen asleep there with his head pillowed on Cougar's lap. He took a step in their direction only to have Cougar pointedly look down at Jensen then back up at Roque, shake his head and put a finger to his lips. Which was a nice, subtle threat not to wake the sleeping Jensen. Right. Not a problem. Except for the fact Roque needed coffee and he honestly didn't give a shit if he woke Jensen when he got it or not so he continued into the kitchen.

Then Cougar fucking _hissed_ at him.

Roque froze. He didn't think the bastard had any projectile weapons on him, but it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to things like that. He gestured at the coffeemaker living on the counter above where Jensen was stretched out. All he wanted was the coffee, that's it. But Cougar just narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Goddamn shifty Mexican, if he thought he could get between Roque and his morning coffee, _especially_ this morning, he had another thing coming.

Clay wandered in before Roque could do anything other than glare back and, after spotting Jensen sleeping on Cougar in the kitchen and the coffee pot behind them, grabbed Roque by the arm and pulled him toward the door. "What the fuck, Clay?" Roque protested as they grabbed their boots and jackets and headed outside.

"Do you _know_ how much paperwork is involved when an NCO attacks one of their commanding officers? A lot. I am too hungover to deal with that kind of shit, Captain, so I decided it was time for you to take a strategic retreat." Clay pushed him toward their jeep. "Come on, I'm buying you some fucking coffee."


End file.
